


To Love A Punk

by Ramonesfangirl



Category: Dee Dee Ramone - Fandom, The Ramones
Genre: F/M, The Ramones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramonesfangirl/pseuds/Ramonesfangirl
Summary: Karen had been in love with Dee Dee for as long as she can remember. Will she ever have the courage to tell him?





	To Love A Punk

**Author's Note:**

> This is co written, by my friend Marie Warner.

To Love A Punk

Chapter One: Just One Of the Guys

Throughout their career, the Ramones have had many roadies. None of them, however, were ever of the female variety. That is until, Karen Harper was hired as Arturo Vega's assistant. 

"So Karen, are you excited about going on tour with us? You know the tour starts next week? Do you think you'll be able to handle it?" An overly excited Dee Dee, asks.

"Of course. I can't wait." Karen answers, her cheeks sightly pinker than they were before.

Karen meant it when she says she couldn't wait. All she ever wanted was to be with Dee Dee. She had been in love with him, since she was sixteen and he was eighteen. Had she ever told him this? No. Of course not. She never thought she was pretty enough, or smart enough for him. Instead, they simply remained friends for the past eight years. 

"Bye guys! Bye Karen!" Dee Dee says heading out the door with a pretty blonde.

Karen feels as if her heart has just been broken into million a tiny pieces.  
Karen walks over to Arturo, who is now the only person still left at the loft.

"Arturo, who was she?"

"Karen, I know why you took the job. Most everyone knows why you took this job. Except for Dee Dee. Are you going to tell him?" Arturo asks.

"He doesn't want me. You see the girls he dates. I'm not as pretty as any of them."

"That is not true. And besides, you don't know how he feels, until you talk to him."

The next day in Arturo's loft, was a Friday, and Arturo had left Karen in charge of the merchandise. Sales were going slowly but that didn't matter to Karen, especially since Dee Dee had just shown up. He must have come to encourage her. He did look amazing, she thought. His dark brown hair, perfect lips, beautiful almond-shaped eyes, and that oh so charmingly boyish smile. Oh, how she loved his smile! Ok it was time to stop daydreaming, there he was, right next to her! She can feel her heart racing the closer Dee Dee comes to her.

"Hey!" He says with that very smile, that Karen was just fantasizing about mere seconds ago.

"Oh, hi Dee Dee." Karen says fixing her hair.

"So, Arty left you in charge today?"

"No? Umm yes. Sorry, I lost my train of thought for a second there." 

"Maybe it would help if I bought a t-shirt."

"Oh, ok. That'll be twelve dollars." Dee Dee hands her the money, and her entire face turns bright pink, as their skin touches.

The next person to come up to Karen, was a skinny redhead, who looked like a coke addict. 

"Hi. Would you like to buy a t-shirt?" 

"No thank you, honey. Have you seen Dee Dee?"

"No. Not really." Karen says, looking depressed.

"Well, tell him Luna is looking for him."

Dee Dee came back to see Karen. Which filled her excitement, even if it was only for a second. Maybe, she did have the courage to tell him how she really felt! Yes! She was finally going to tell him!

"Hi again, Karen. Sorry to bother you, I left my wallet." Dee Dee picks up his wallet from the table.

Perhaps she would tell him, another day?

"Dee Dee, before you go. Someone named Luna is looking for you."

Dee Dee face turned from cheerful, to pure misery.

"Thanks for telling me, but I don't want anything to do with her. I'll see you later, Karen."

Karen had finally decided it was time to go home for the day. It was late now anyway. She had already gotten dressed in her pajamas. As she stands in front of her dresser mirror brushing her long, light brown hair, that had natural gold highlights all through it, she can't help but wonder if Dee Dee would ever want her. As she stares at her reflection, she doesn't really see herself i  
as beautiful or glamorous, she never really has. She's 5'4, about one hundred and twenty pounds. Her eyes eyes are hazel brown. She almost always wears her hair tied back in a ponytail. 

Maybe she should go to work tomorrow with her hair down. Maybe Dee Dee would notice. Probably not, but it could be worth a shot.

Karen so wished it were as simple as Arturo made it sound. She truly wished she could just tell Dee Dee how she felt. Does he know that to her, his name sounds more lovely than the most beautiful song? Did he know that every time he walked by her, her heart stopped? That every time He said her name, her cheeks changed colors? No.  Of course he didn't. 

Yet another day had passed. Today Karen was spending her time with Arturo in his loft. Dee Dee had also come to join them. Though, due to Karen's shyness, she decided against wearing her hair down. Perhaps another time?

Dee Dee had come by to talk to Arturo and Karen, about girl problems. As much as it hurt Karen to hear about all the different women he had been seeing, she was also glad that he could open to her. This would also give her a chance to finally speak her mind.

"I'm sick and tired of dating a different girl every night!" Dee Dee complains.

"Maybe the one you are looking for, has been right in front of you, the whole time." Arturo says, turning to Karen and smiling. 

"Please be quiet!" Karen mumbles.

"Anyway, I've got to get going." Arturo says, before taking off. 

Now it was just Karen and Dee Dee.

"So Karen, are you seeing anyone?" Dee Dee asks.

Karen looks down at the ground, not quite sure how to answer.

"Well... Umm, no."

"Why not?" He asks, with that boyish smile, that always makes her melt.

"How do you not know? How are you the only person who doesn't know? I can't do this right now." Karen says, tears dripping down her cheeks, as she runs out the door.

Still clueless, but with good intentions, Dee Dee decided to chase after Karen. Maybe she's simply going through a rough break up, he thought.  
He just needed to know what was wrong. After all, she had always been there for him.

"Karen! Karen!" Dee Dee yells, as he finally catches up to her.

Karen turns around, but doesn't say a word.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bugged you about your personal life, like that." Dee Dee says, walking over to Karen. The two hug, and Karen squeezes Dee Dee tightly.


End file.
